


350 Degrees

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Moments, some baking involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Ben and Kasidy bake cookies to celebrate Jake’s first publication for the Federation News Service.





	350 Degrees

Benjamin mixes the cookie batter methodically, occasionally pausing to sprinkle an extra helping of chocolate chips into the bowl. Glancing at the analog clock on the shelf, he reminds himself that he still needs to mold the dough, put them in the oven, leave the cookies to bake, and clean up before Jake gets back.

“Kasidy,” He looks over his shoulder at Kasidy, who’s reclining back on the sofa. “Would you help me check if I’ve remembered to preset the oven? It should be at three hundred and fifty degrees.”

Kasidy gives a yawn and gets off the sofa, stretching. “Anything for you, baby,” she returns, cheerfully, as she approaches the table where the portable oven sits. “Who are you baking these for, anyway? What’s the special occasion?”

“Jake’s just got his article for the Federation News Service published. It’s been a dream of his,” recalls Benjamin. “And I’m so very proud of him.”

“I’m sure you are.” Kasidy says.

Benjamin doesn’t stop mixing the batter as he asks again. “So? Did I remember to set the oven?”

“Five hundred and thirty three.” Kasidy replies, her eyes still trained on the front of the oven.

Awkwardly, Benjamin gives a small cough. “Kasidy, I think that’s the time.”

“Five hundred and thirty four.” Kasidy reads off again, but she pulls herself away from the oven and she’s all smiles. “I’m just pulling your leg, Ben, it’s three hundred and fifty degrees. Just as you wanted.”

“Thanks.” Benjamin heaves a sigh of relief. Seizing the opportunity for celebration, Kasidy waltzes up to his side and plants a soft kiss that’s half on his cheek, half on his lips. It could’ve been her imagination, but he looks just a tad flustered when he pulls away sharply afterwards, nearly dropping the bowl.

“Hey. Let’s say we save the kissing for later.” Benjamin teases, taking a quick glance at the contents of his bowl. “We wouldn’t want our cookie batter to turn into cookie _splatter._ ”


End file.
